


A New Friend

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bro Fic!, College AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieter comes across a rather interesting find that turns into an unorthodox pet. Kommissar is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> College AU scenarios are fun. Especially so, I would think, with Kommissar and Pieter. Lots of shenanigans to be had with these two. More fics will come soon (hopefully). I have a lot of ideas for this series :D
> 
> Note: Since I'm not a fluent German speaker, and I assume most of you readers probably aren't either, their conversations are written in English. *shrugs* Just pretend it's all in German or something.
> 
> EDIT: (10/28/2016) This work will indefinitely be labeled as a oneshot instead of being part of a series. I have ideas, but I'm backed up with a million other prompts. This series will be postponed for now, as objectively, it's of the least priority on my list of fics to finish.

“Luisa! Luisa, look what I found!”

The blonde sighed, knowing that whatever Pieter had found was bound to be interesting, in the least. And interesting it was. As she turned, she came face to face with–

“What the hell?”

“It’s a porcupine!” Pieter was holding the creature proudly in front of him.

Luisa blinked, looking around. “Where... Where did you even _find_ a porcupine??” She shook her head. “Nevermind. You have to take it back, Pieter. This is a _college_ _campus_. And that thing is dangerous.”

Pieter’s face fell, and he held the creature close to his chest. “Aw, he’s only a baby, Luisa...”

“That doesn’t matter. You need to get it out of here.”

“At least let me take care of Max until he’s old enough to defend himself.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “And you’ve already named it...”

Pieter sank to his knees in front of her, his eyes pleading. “ _Please_...?”

Luisa glanced at him skeptically, then at the bundle of fur and quills in his hands. The creature uttered a tiny squeak. Pieter gasped, rubbing its little nose. “See? He’s hungry!”

He looked back up at his friend. “Luisa...”

She crossed her arms, staring back at him. “Pieter...”

“He will be my responsibility. _Completely_. I promise!”

Luisa tilted her head. Pieter was still on the ground, giving her a hopeful smile, and she gave in. “Fine. Just be careful.” She sighed, almost sure she would regret her decision later.

The boy grinned, standing up to wrap an arm tightly around her, still holding the porcupine in his other hand. “Ohhh, thank you!” He kissed her on the cheek in appreciation. “You won’t regret this!”

The blonde chuckled as she watched him feed a banana to his new pet. “We’ll see about that...”

~~~~~

To Luisa’s surprise and relief, about a month had passed without incident, and, though she would never admit it, she had started to warm up to Pieter’s new “friend”. She was beginning to pick up on Max’s body language, and would subtly feed or (carefully) pet him, earning contented chattering sounds from the creature.

It had been a particularly long and tiresome Friday for the blonde, and she made her way across campus toward the dorms, hoping to collapse on her bed and sleep for the rest of the weekend. Those plans were interrupted when she heard someone yelling her name. She looked up to see Pieter running toward her, a panicked look on his face.

“Luisa!” Her friend skidded to a stop in front of her, panting. “There you are! Please, you must help me!”

The girl sighed. “What have you done now?”

“He’s gone!” Pieter shook her frantically. “Max is gone! We have to find him!”

“Wait, wait...” Luisa shook her head in disbelief. “You _lost_ your pet? Your _illegal_ pet??”

The boy waved off her question. “There’s no time, we have to find him before-“ He gasped. “What if he gets eaten? What if he’s lost _forever??_ ”

Pieter tugged his friend by the arm, striding quickly back to their dorm. When they got to Luisa’s room, the blonde set her backpack and books down, turning to Pieter. The boy was shifting impatiently, looking around for any sign of his pet.

Luisa sighed and grabbed his arm, leading him out. “It’s getting late. You owe me.”

Pieter nodded, mumbling “thank you” repeatedly. When they got back outside, Luisa blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to their dimly lit surroundings. Pieter took the lead, scanning the grounds. He nodded toward the far edge of campus. “The forest. He must be there. Let’s go!”

Before the blonde could protest, her friend had broken into a sprint toward the woods. She groaned, rubbing her face in mild irritation, but followed him slowly. When she reached him, he was jogging back and forth along the perimeter, stopping every now and then to look for signs of his pet. She watched him in slight amusement for a moment, until he came back.

The boy shook his head. “I can’t find him anywhere.” 

Luisa raised an eyebrow. “Can you even _see_ anything out there?”

Pieter hesitated. “Not really, no...”

The blonde laughed, handing him a flashlight. He perked up, taking it and hugging her tightly. “You’re the best!”

Luisa smirked. “And never forget it.”

The boy sprinted off again, wielding his newly acquired flashlight and calling out his pet’s name. The blonde shook her head, smiling, and settled down on a nearby tree stump. She sat up when she heard a small chattering noise sounded below her. Crouching to the ground slowly, she examined the stump, noticing a small hollow.

Peering inside, she couldn’t see anything, since it was so dark. Instead, she retrieved a banana that she had taken, opening it and placing pieces in front of the hollow. The chattering began again, and she smiled as a small nose poked out of the hole to investigate the pieces of fruit.

“It’s safe, little one. You can come out.” Luisa slowly coaxed the creature out with more banana pieces, and carefully picked him up once he finished eating. “Good. Maybe I can finally go to bed now...”

The blonde headed back toward campus, signalling to Pieter that he could come back. His face broke out into a relieved grin when he saw Max in her hands, and enveloped his friend in a bear hug, thanking her profusely. She merely rolled her eyes, handing the porcupine over to him and continued toward the dorms for some much needed sleep.


End file.
